


Introspection

by kanadka



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/kanadka
Summary: Lennier takes a final moment of peace before the madness of the trip to the Human's station.





	Introspection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/gifts).



> sorry this is late, but I only got the inspiration for this early today!

A final meditation:

Relaxed, kneeling, by the pool. The babble of running water over sacred stones washes over his hearing. An intook breath; held two seconds... three... let go slowly. He gathers anxieties, bends low, and blows them away into the ripples.

He prays for strength. From Valen. From the universe. May the stars bless his path!

Satai Delenn asked for him. She has requested his presence on the new Earth Station. He leaves tomorrow, and will miss the monastery at Chu'Domo dearly.

It's the only home he's ever known.

(Lennier has no idea he'll never come back here again.)


End file.
